Life Swap Episode Logs
Below are Episodes Logs for each episode of Life Swap. Episode 1 Dregan Posts in Normal Text Niv Posts in Bold Text Nase Posts in Italic Text "Is... is this on?" Tess leaned back from the camera as it began whirring. It was rather unprofessional, but unfortunately she'd not landed the assistance of either of her assistants, leaving her to do the science all alone. Not that she minded that much. She liked science. "Hello, one an all, and welcome to my new show-slash-social experiment. This show is to help gain a better understanding of SCIENCE!" as she spoke, her arms flailed, exaggerating each and every word, "I was deeply inspired by your day-time-televisions show 'Wife Swap' about people trading wives to the betterment of all around them. Unfortunately, I do not think, in scientific terms, this was going far enough. As such, welcome to my new show... LIFE SWAP!" As she spoke, she turned around, tapping a machine to make an audible gasping noise. "In this show we will be swapping the bodies and lives of two individuals for a day! And what better way to start this show off than with the brother and sister duo of Slash and Kumori Somethingsomethinglastnamesthesame!? Now, my gathered audience, watch on, as they awaken to a new morning..." The first to wake was Kumori. Though not quite as she had remembered falling asleep. Around her was a sheet of ice, holding her upright aloft the top of a building. This was quite blatantly wrong, on man levels. The second problem she may have noticed in this awakened state would be the fact she could currently feel, a probably quite rare experience for her. And what she could feel, even then, was unfamiliar. Two long ears trailed down her back, almost to her feet. And... on top of that she could feel one more thing. She was he. Slash' waking experience however, was one almost as bizarre. His body seemed to have gained a sudden lightness... and found itself in a house covered in ice not unlike that which ensnared his body as he drifted to sleep. Still, he had most certainly not slept in a bed of any kind. And certainly had not slept in Kumori's clothes. With her features. Life swap had begun. Kumori: *looks around at her surroundings* That's odd. *pauses at her voice* That's... odder. *looks at herself* ...That takes the cake. *begins moving the ice off of her... his body* Kumori: *as he finishes doing this, has a belated reaction that he's upside-down, begins falling but not panicking* Right, suppressed emotion... Let's see if I can figure out that ceiling thing... *begins working at that* Slash: *looks the room.* Who what where!? *he was obviously surprised, which again surprised him* Huh!? What is why am...*he holds a hand to his throught* My voice...*he looks down to notice the blantantly isn't a he anymore.* WHHAA!? *he er...she gets out of the bed runs or floats around looking for a mirror* *which she finds a room over in the bathroom* Kumori: *manages to get a small FIC below... above his feet, which stops him falling somehow* ... *now standing upside-down* Right, let's see... I'm in my little brother's body. Reason stands to think that he's in mine. Last night, after visiting my boss, I headed home, so... *pauses* Which way is home now...? Slash: *looks in the mirror to see what she looks like* ...*she notices that she doesn't have eyes. but that was less important compaired to the fox looking body he was in* Huh? Isn't this Sis's body? Why am I...or better where is my Body?....*she remembers that she was on a tall building when she fell asleep last night* Right tall building...I should find me or him or it...whatever *floats out of the bathroom looking for an exit now obviously not knowing where she is* *Slash would note that he could interact with things in the house, probably due to them being covered in ice- the exit was down the hall and through the living room* Kumori: ...Hm, how do I pilot this thing? *tries leaning forward and moves forward* ...Ah... Hmm, I guess I'll fly around until I see some familiar scenery. *begins flying around, pauses* ...Did I just hear something? Slash: *being all of a panic due to the sudden change in body he doesn't exactly pay too much attention where he is, though after a while of yelling and panicing she starts touching touching all the ice in the house and feels a familiar connection with the ice. So she starts to calm herself down* Ice?...Wait...If Sis is my sis then wouldn't she...*he touches some of the ice and sees if he could pull it a little bit like it was clay* *he would be able to bend the ice, yes* Kumori: *has stopped flying* ...Hmm... I shouldn't disregard it, but... *turns and keeps flying... only to be tackleglomped* GAH! Rasha: HI BOYFRIEND~ Slash: *sighs in relif* I see, I see...So Sis can use Ice too...*she smiles* That's good to know. *she then starts to look around* Now...if I start thinking about this...This place would be my Sis' room...and Sis is married..to Lucky...so...and Lucky lives in her office sooo...would Sis' room be near there too *does a search and finds the exit to Kumori's place opening the door* Tess: So, as we can see, the test has just begun, and already our two subjects are coming to terms with their powers AND their bodies! The experiment is off to a flying start, with one subject even almost injuring the other subjects body whilst it's there body but not injuring their body because they don't have a body but they do now and it's their brothers! I wonder how Slash would have taken that? Neither individual, interestingly enough, has thus far shown signs of displeasure. But we have plenty of run-time left. Let's move focus back to the action now where Kumori now Slash but not Slash it's still Kumori but in Slashes body hope you're keeping up with this is assaulted by Slash's that's original Slash not Kumori Slash's girlfriend, whilst Slash currently Kumori but not Kumori it's just Slash as Kumori tries to locate Kumori as Slash but still Kumori who I just mentioned as having met original Slash not Kumori Slash's girlfriend in mid-air! *Slash finds herself... outside of Kumori's house, on the outskirts of the city. She is probably also realizing that she's not interacting with the ground.* Kumori: *now on the ground, in pain - wait, in pain? What? That's not norOW GOD THIS HURTS.* Rasha: *HUGGING KUMORI* <3 Slash: ....great...where is this...*she starts moving but notices there is no sound under her feet* Huh? *she looks down and starts kicking a bit then sighs* Right Sis' is dead just like bro and just about all of my family...No time to dwell on this now *She notices the city limits is near by*...might as well check it out *she floats up and then starts heading in the direction of the city.* Rasha: *finally lets go, healing any injuries she gave to Kumori in the hug* Boyfriend, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! Kumori: Um... Rasha: Come, we must go on a date now and see the city lights! Kumori: I'm not your boyfriend. Rasha: *SUDDENLY STOPS* Y... you're not? *tearing up* Kumori: No, I'm-''' '''Rasha: *DROPS KUMORI, RUNS OFF CRYING* Kumori: ...his sister... in his... god damnit. *chases* Slash: *floats around through the city looking around* tall building tall building...where is the tall building~ *she stops at every tall building before sighing* I don't know about Sis, but I'm sure getting back into our real bodies as soon as possible would be best, since there is a high chance that one of us could ruin the others...arrangements in life...Though I'm sure Sis wouldn't do anything like that. *continues to search for where her body was* Rasha: *running in no particular direction, crying* Kumori: *having trouble keeping up* Gah... hah... I... am not... used... to running... Maybe... if I... *makes another FIC, more easily this time* Hopefully that helps... *flies after* Slash: *takes a break from looking for where she left her body by lowering self onto street close to where she actually left it* Geeze this is so tedious...Stupid attention span...Foooocus... Kumori: *with the help of FIC, is gaining on Rasha* Okay, how am I going to get her to listen to me long enough to explai... ... Lucy is going to kill me for this. Hey! Rasha: *turns to Kumori, crying sti- ohnowait, Kumori kissed her* Tess: Well well, now that was certainly a twist! Kumori, in Slash's body, making out with his girlfriend! Now that certainly is a sight... But one must ask... is this the right time to pop the question? Will Kumori propose? Propose for SCIENCE!? Slash: *walking around and notices that the building he is near looks familiar to him. Almost like he has been there before (mostly cause it's where Lucy's place is)* ....maybe... Kumori: *holds Rasha by the arms* Listen to me, please... Rasha: *nod* Kumori: I am your boyfriend's sister. I-''' 'Rasha: TWIN SISTER AAH-' '''Kumori: *another kiss, release* -Woke up in your boyfriend's body this morning. Rasha: ...Then where's my boyfriend? Kumori: That's what I'm trying to figure out. Slash: *walks around to the side of the building noticing the water that has pooled on the ground from the ice above dripping down this whole time so she investigates it by floating up and seeing what's left of the ice shell* Ah HA! I found it! Rasha: ...What if we never find him and we don't know where he went and-''' '''Kumori: *again with the shut up kissing* Look, we'll go find my body... lack of body... and hopefully he'll be in it. Can't you use your boyfriend sense to find me... him... us? Tess: Well now this is all very interesting, and we have the initial experience... but let's add something a little extra now shall we boys and girls? *Holds up a device* THIS is a SELF-TRACKING device! The holder will instantly and always be able to find themselves, through the power of SCIENCE! Both individuals will now find these devices in their pockets, COMPLETELY tangible to both of them, to give them the chance to track and interact! Rasha: *HUGS KUMORI wait notices something* You got something in your pocket. Kumori: I do? *checks pocket* ...How does he grab anything with these sleeves... Slash: *suddenly feels a little heavier due to the suddon extra item with her* Huh? *looks for pockets* Kumori: *eventually manages to get it out* Okay, let's see, what the heck is this thing? Rasha: Lemme see! *snatch fiddle* ... Follow the beeping! *grabs Kumori by the ear, drags her in the direction the device is pointing* Kumori: GHHK- ...=w= Rasha: *dragging the now ragdoll Kumori toward Slash* Slash: *tires to see if she can find evidence of where Kumori went but because she used FIC and he doesn't have the unseeing eye there is no way he could track her that way untill he pulled the device from his pocket* What the? *she finally made it to the ground when the device started to beep* OoooThis looks interesting. *she grins before Following the beeping* Kumori: (Okay, so I can't move. I'll have to keep this in mind for future reference... how long will this last, though? I wonder if I can do that astral projection thing he does... but not now, I mean-) Rasha: *sees Slash* ARE YOU MY BOYFRIEND? Slash: Huh? Rasha!? What are you...*looks at body in Rasha's hand*....never mind. Yeah I'm your Boyfriend. Tess: Ooh! Now that IS an interesting development! The brother and sister are finally reacquainted - but how will they treat each other under these new circumstances? Watch ooon~ Kumori: (Well, she found me, but I can't seem to bring myself to talk... this is just great.) Rasha: BOYFRIEND~ *attempts to hug Slash, phases through* ... ;^; Slash: *has been phased through* Blwha? Rasha are you okay? Rasha: *speaking quickly* I-I thought that you were my boyfriend but you weren't my boyfriend you were my boyfriend's sister in my boyfriend's body and then I found you and you were my boyfriend and I wanted to hug you but I can't hug you ;^; Slash: *tries to make hand solid to pitty pat her* *FAIL* Rasha: ;^; Slash:...well this sucks... *sigh* '' '''Rasha: WAAAHHHHH *crying*' Kumori: (Oh god make it stop.) ' Tess: Highlights! Drama! It's all going down here! But don't worry, this is an experiment. It can't be all fun and games. There must be SCIENCE! Now this here is a test about getting to know one another. And as such, we decided to help them get to know each other a little better with these! *Holds up Slash and Kumori's clothing* Let's see what they find about themselves - and each other - after having a proper look! '*since Kumori/Slash isn't wearing his/her clothing, things that his/her body is touching start freezing* ' Tess: Let's hope that they both make sure to give themselves a good look over - there'll be a test before the interviews! ''*ground where Kumori is starts to get covered in ice. as the ice starts to spread in all directions as the air also starts to cool down* ''Slash: *notices her clothing is gone* W-what the!? *tries to cover self* o_o.... '' '''Rasha: *notices this, quickly picks up Kumori and hugs her into her chest* Kumori: *now effectively a boob sandwich and staring at herself naked* (OH GOD WHAT) ''' ''Slash: What the heck is going on here! DX '' '''Rasha: Oh, I know! Maybe you could enter her mind and force her out! *The remaining device Rasha has starts giving off a new signal* Rasha: Eh? *looks at it* ''' ''Slash: Huh? What's that? '' Tess: They say curiosity killed the cat. I don't know why. Curiosity in this case will help them find their clothes again! Though neither of them are cats. Maybe that's why! They will find their clothes in Room 24 of Highsky Hotel, 5th floor. The room is already booked, they just gotta get there~ Not that they know that. It's just a little box with lights and beeping for them. '''Rasha: This is how I found you, so maybe we'll find something else! Come! *begins carrying Kumori in direction of beeping* Kumori: (Save me.) ''' ''Slash: *float following them* Don't worry Sis, The effects of the grab sometimes varries, so I'd give it another half hour or hour *smiles* '' '''Rasha: *leading the way and following the beeping* :3 *They eventually come to the hotel. There are a large number of people milling around. Some stop and stare at the sight.* Rasha: *waves to people* Hi friends! Kumori: (Oh god I hope Lucy's not watching.) *Some people wave back slightly mesmerised by the sight of the naked ghost woman and naked guy being assaulted by a penguins chest* Slash: *following through a bit red in the face being embarased* '' '''Rasha: *enters hotel, goes up to front desk* Hello! ' Tess wearing a fake moustache and small hat: Hello there! Rasha: I followed a beepy thingie here, do you have a room for either Slash Aslash or... *looks at Slash/Kumori* I just realized I don't know your sister's name. ''' ''Slash: It's Knormi um..Aslash. '' '''Rasha: ...Gnome Aslash! Kumori: (OH WHAT.) ' ''*effects start to wear off a bit from the ear thing though it's little she can start talking again* '' '''Kumori: It's Kumori... ' Slash: Huh? *hears Kumori* Yeah! That's the name! '' '''Rasha: *staring at Tess* That's an awesome moustache! ' ''Slash: *sweatdrops* '' Tess: Why thankyou! *Drops keys. They're unnumbered.* These fit your door! Also the elevator is broken. *Poofs away* '''Rasha: *blinks, picks up keys* TO THE STAIRS *CHARGE* Kumori: Gah-! *charged with* Slash: Hahaha *follows* This is getting a bit more interesting...despite still being a bit disturbing ^^; '' '''Rasha: *follows the beeping, practically dragging Kumori up the stairs*' Kumori: Ow- Ow- Ow- Ow- Ow- ' ''Slash: ^^; '' '*soon, at the right floor/door* Kumori: ...ow. *There's a vague noise inside* Rasha: *fumbling with keys, eventually gets tired of it and just punches the door in* ' ''*She should at least be able to walk by now still a bit dangerious considering that body is still super cooled >_>* ''Slash: You okay Sis? '' '''Kumori: not... used... to pain... ow... *There is a man sleeping in the room, wearing a bra and hugging a clipboard. Popera is playing faintly. Everyone loves Popera. Also piled neatly either side of him are both of their clothes.* Slash: Who is that...*notices the cloths* Oh hey the cloths '' '''Rasha: ... FRIEND *goes and hugs the man*' Kumori: *stumble walks in, gets his current body's clothing* ' ''Slash: *floats in and grabs her ghost clothing* '' Miswc: ...Uh? ''Slash: *gets dressed* ^^; You're a hugging machine you know that Rasha? '''Rasha: *hugging Miswc* :3 Kumori: *struggling to get dressed, when was the last time she had to put anything on...?* ' Miswc: Why are there naked people in my room...? ...Whilst I'm in my underwear? *Joan's underwear* ''*room is getting pretty cool until Kumori can get his body dressed* '' '''Kumori: *manages to get pants on, struggling with shirt* ' 'Kumori: Ack- whoa! *falls over* ' ''Slash: *has managed to get dressed and floats over to Kumori and tries to help him unsucessfully* '' Miswc: ...Everything hurts ;^; '''Rasha: *still hugging Miswc* (Hurry boyfriend's sister!) Kumori: *gets shirt on, only one sleeve on and arm/head out of the head hole* ...I'll fix it later. *gets shoes on* ''' Miswc: ...I can't reach my Popera... '''Rasha: *releaseheals Miswc, picks up Kumori* Flee! *runs out* Kumori: I'd act surprised, only I'm really not... ' Miswc: ...Can someone ring an ambulance...? ''Slash: *following Rasha laughing* '' Tess: We're sending one more signal to them now. And this, my friends, will be the last signal. We're about to learn a lot about what these two have learnt about each other. You may note behind me our new location *She appears to be in a large warehouse*, once they're here, we can really see what they have seen about seeing each other as themselves as each other in different bodies to what they were originally but will be in again if they've seen each other as each other and as themselves well enough. '''Rasha: *gets new signal* Oo, more fun things! Onward~! ' Slash: Yes! Onward!| |D ''Slash: *following Rasha whom is dragging Kumori whom I guess can walk by now* '' '''Rasha: *carrying Kumori above her head* Kumori: Um, I can... I can walk now... you can put me down... ''' ''Slash: She's on a mission, I'm not sure if she'll listen or not Sis...maybe you should fix your arm and put it in the other sleeve you just look silly '' '''Kumori: Um, right... *tries to fix it* *They're beginning to come to the docks* Rasha: :3 ' ''Slash: Huh? *The signal leads them to a warehouse, it's all done up with lights and a large chibified picture of Kumori and Slash* 'Kumori: What. ' ''Slash: Um...Heh, that is certainly an interesting image ^^; '' '''Rasha: *puts Kumori down, finally* Kumori: Guess we go in. ' ''Slash: Sounds good to me Sis ^^ '' '''Kumori: *enters warehouse* ' Slash: *follows Kumori* *The inside has been done up with light as well, and appears to've been split into rooms. Tess' voice booms through overhead speakers.* Tess: Hello and welcome to the oyster of trials! You must take it in turns to perform a challenge and then a test each! First of all, Kumori, if you'd care to step through the blue door! 'Rasha: *waiting outside* ' ''Slash: Huh? Me Kumori or Kumori me? '' Tess: ...Kumori in Slash! ''Slash: ah okay ^^ '' '''Kumori: Okay... *steps through blue door* In the room is a safe extremely high up, attached to the roof* Slash: *waiting* '' Tess: There is a key in the safe. Gain it and move into the next room. '''Kumori: *uses FIC to float up, then freezes the safe door to easily take it off and gain the key, floats down and goes to next room* ' Tess: Slash! If you would care to step into your challenge room! Tess: ...Green door. Slash: Sure thing Voice~ *floats through the green door since you know can't touch it and all* | |3 '' *As he enters, a ghostly cage appears to surround the room. There is a block of ice and a key-hole in an odd device which seems to be making the ghostly mist.* Tess: You must attempt to unlock the device WITHOUT breaking it. ''Slash: *smiles* okay then no breaking, not my style anyway...though the ghost cage is new...hmmm *forms ice around hand making it tangable* Yay~ *he makes an ice lock pick to get to the safe while at the same time using the ice block to his advantage to make more ice for said lock picking thing* '' *The thing unlocks, it seems to be measuring something or other* Tess: This will measure your levels of emotion. You must reach a satisfactory level of joy to shut down the machine and allow you through to the next room. ''Slash: Sounds like fun Heh, I wonder how it works *starts examining the machine knowing he shouldn't break into it so he is going through it and around it happily since he could feel emotions in general* '' *The device, on close examination appears to be less machinery, and more, imitating machinery. It seems to be breathing slightly.* ''Slash: Ooo hey a living Machine. That's awesome ^^ Slash: Hmm... happy thoughts right? Happy....*thinks of Rasha and all the stuff they have done with each other in the past since he could remember and is all happy realy happy etc* '' *The machine elicits a little satisfied purr, and starts to suck the ghostly bars into it* Tess: You may now move to the next room~ ''Slash: Yes Voice ma'am! *heads to the next room* '' Tess: Kumori! And by Kumori, I mean, Kumori-in-mind! I have three questions for you, three questions about Slash, answer these questions correctly, and wait for Slash to answer his. Then you will both move on to the final room. Are you ready for SCIENCE!? '''Kumori: Sure. ' Tess: QUESTION ONE! What areas of your currently inhabited body must be touched to cause paralysis? Kumori: Pulling on the ears. ' Tess: QUESTION B! Slash has a very particular choice of clothing... why is it so important!? '''Kumori: Slash's clothing is special because it's thermal, it keeps the cold his body naturally emits inside of it so that he doesn't freeze everything he touches, aside from Rasha who, and I cannot believe I am about to say this, has such a warm heart that she is not affected. ' Tess: And lastly, QUESTION GAMMA! What is the exact cup-size of Slash's girlfriend? 'Kumori: ...*sleevepalm* Considering they're big enough to stuff me inside of them, I'd have to say... ' 'Kumori: Mm... probably double D's. I think. *motions approximate size* ' Tess: EXCELLENT, now switching over to Slash! SLAAASH! Slash: I'm here! '' Tess: I bet you are! NUMERO UN; Kumori is only capable of touching objects which are... what? ''Slash: Umm...either ice or capable of being touched by a ghost. '' Tess: NUMERO THE SECOND ONE; Kumori, beyond her touch, is also lacking in what? ''Slash: *points to where eyes would be* The Eyes | |D '' Tess: Excellent! Aaaand NUMERO THE ONE AFTER THE SECOND ONE BUT BEFORE THE FOURTH ONE AND DEFINITELY ISN'T ONE; Does Kumori have any form of birth mark on her body? You have permission to check. Smog, put that away. ''Slash: Um...What I saw during that run around town I'd have to say Nope~ '' Tess: Hey, Kumori, do you have any birth marks? I'm looking back at the footage now, I actually think the mark on your butt might just be light messing with the lense. '''Kumori: I don't have a birth mark. Even if I did have one, it would be covered by fur, and therefore I probably wouldn't know about it either. ' Tess: I will accept that! If you would both care to close your eyes and/or shut down your visual receptors~ 'Kumori: *closes eyes* ' Slash: *covers eyes* '' Tess: When you see again, you shall see you are you again, you see? '''Kumori: Yeah. ' Slash: Yes '' Tess: ...That means you can uncover your eyes. '''Kumori: *does so* ' Slash: Ah okay *opens eyes* Slash: *pats self down* Well that was fun. '' '*that is, assuming Kumori must uncover her eyes, and Slash has eyes to open, but meh* 'Kumori: *looks herself over* I must admit, I suddenly don't want a body anymore. ' Tess: Please, move through to the final room, where you may join me. Slash: *walks on to the next room* '' '''Kumori: *walks into next room* ' *It is set up similar to a talk show. There is Tess, sat on a big chair, with a sofa opposite her. There is a plant to one side, and a TV showing random clips of what's been occuring to one side of her.* Tess: Please, take a seat. 'Kumori: *mock-sits on one side of the sofa* ' Slash: *sits on other side of sofa* '' Tess: Hello, and welcome to 'Life Swap'. Well, this shouldn't really be a welcome, as we are drawing to a close, the welcome should have occured this morning. I have plenty of questions for you, but first, I am sure you have plenty of questions for me, so rather than questioning you, you will question me, so then I may question you, without leaving you with any questions about me. Any questions? ''Slash:...Why did you have to swap our minds? '' Tess: For SCIENCE! '''Kumori: Why us? ' Tess: One of you is emotionally dampened, one of you is a ghost, the trade off of both emotion and physicality I always knew would prove to be interesting. Seriously. Here are my notes. *Starts unrolling notes from sleeve. The paper seems to keep coming out more and more, not quite seeming to end.* 'Kumori: And... are there any others you'll be testing? ' Tess: Oh yes, this was just the first episode! Science is neverending! It is EVERLASTING! Slash: That's nice...so you're just enjoying the science of social awkwarness and more bonding stuff I take it '' '''Kumori: I've no further questions myself. ' Tess: Ooh, ooh, is it my turn!? Slash: looks that way '' Tess: First of all, above anything else... Have you enjoyed your experiences? '''Kumori: Hm. I suppose at first I was sort of happy to have a body. But then I realized I'd forgotten how to work one. I almost hurt myself, almost broke a relationship, and got hurt more than I'd have liked. ' Slash: yeah I'd have to say it was pretty fun being dead for a while. Not too crazy about the not being able to touch thing but still. '' Tess: *Stares at Kumori* Did... did you not like the science? '''Kumori: It was an experience, yes. It's helped me realize that I don't want a body. It's irritating not to be able to touch things. And I enjoy being able to touch things, yes. But the pains that come from it, the panic of worrying about breaking something, and the pain that resulted in it... I can't say it was enjoyable. ' Tess: B-b-but... sci-eeence! ;A; Slash: .... '' '''Kumori: *stares at Tess. Unmoving stare.* So yes, I can firmly say I did not like the science. ' Tess: ;-; *Decides she doesn't like Kumori anymore, and continues her interview directed entirely at Slash* W-well. What have you learnt about yourself from this experience? Slash: That Having some kind of emotions in situations is good but really the start there, nothing but panic was a bit of a pain to overcome... '' Tess: And what did you learn about HER? '''Kumori: *doesn't seem to mind that Tess is ignoring her* ' Slash: I learned my Sis lives in an Ice house because aside from that she can't really touch much else See? *goes to place hand on Kumori and is able to touch her because he is supercooled basically* hm? '' '''Kumori: Due to your supercooled state you're able to interact with me. ' ''Slash: Ooohhh '' Tess: I see... *Scribbles some notes down* Well thankyou Slash, you have greatly assisted science today, for the betterment of all mankind. Now I'm afraid we're running low on time, so is there anything you want to say to the audience Slash before I do my final piece? ''Slash:....not really... '' Tess: Well, today we have learnt a lot of things. None of which I will list here, because if you watched, then I would just be repeating what you know. But if you're curious, you can check my 1,000,000 word summary online, where you can also gain behind the scenes footage of how science works, and what science means to you, and me, and Slash. This has been Life Swap, we hope you've enjoyed.